


Earth Culture

by Killwaii



Series: Performance [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Hunk is so ooc, Hunny, Short, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Voltron, im sorry, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killwaii/pseuds/Killwaii
Summary: Shay has her first day on the castle-ship, as the Balmeran ambassador to Voltron.





	Earth Culture

**Author's Note:**

> Probably should read the first in the series, for things to really make sense!  
> I have SUCH a hard time writing Hunk. He is too pure and soft for my gay, jaded heart. I'm sorry in advance.

“Is it really okay that I’m here?”

Hunk slowed down to look at Shay. “Of course it is. Why wouldn’t it be?”

Shay slowed to match Hunk’s steps. They were headed towards Shays new room aboard the castle ship. The castle was a maze, and the living quarters were sequestered away from where intruders or damage might occur. Which meant that Shay had no idea where they were.

“It’s just so sudden. I’m not particularly special, nor do I have any great skills. I do not understand why I was chosen as an ambassador for Voltron, the heroes of the universe.”

Hunk stopped, and reached out for Shay’s hand, stopping her movements.

“Shay, you are very special. You are brave, and courageous, and one of the best people that I have ever met. And you _are_ a hero. If you don’t believe me, then just know that Roxa and the Princess wouldn’t have chosen someone they didn’t think was worthy.”

Shay’s cheeks flushed a dark scarlet, and looked away.

“Are you not happy to be here?” Hunk asked, pulling at her hand that was still in his.

“Oh, I am honoured to be here!” Shay exclaimed. “To be part of something so large…to see the sky, and the stars. And be here with you. And the others.” The blush slowly creeped back as she spoke.

Hunk smiled softly. “I’m glad you’re here too.”

 

“So this is your room. The bots have already brought your things up, and we’ve had everything stocked up. Here, I’ll show you.” Hunk led Shay into her new room, which was almost identical to his own room. Except that it was nicer. And bigger.

“Bed, of course. Closet, dresser for your things. First aid kit. And the bathroom is over there.” Hunk said, pointing to things as he said them. “I think the bathroom and stuff have already been stocked up. Want to go make sure?”

Shay looked around the room with interest. “I would like to familiarize myself with my new living quarters, so perhaps it is best if I look.”

She moved towards where Hunk had indicated the bathroom was but stopped midway. “What, exactly, should I be looking for?”

“What? Oh, like, bathroom stuff? I think yours might be different than mine…” Hunk trailed off as realized that that wasn’t what Shay was asking. He blinked a few times, before breaking into a soft smile.

He forgot that, in comparison to both Earth and Altea, the Balmera was much less advanced.

“Well.” Hunk moved towards the bathroom, indicating that Shay should follow. He walked into the larger-than-his bathroom, and turned to face her. “We have the bathtub, with shower; toilet; sink; and then there should be some stuff…” he trailed off as he opened the cupboards to reveal toiletries, towels, and other necessities “that you’ll need as well.”

“Oh. I see.” Shay replied, peering curiously into the cupboard, as Hunk moved aside.

“Did you need anything else?” Hunk asked, easing towards the door.

Shay was entranced with all the items in the bathroom. Sure, the Balmerans used several of these things, but the cupboard was full of new things she’d never seen before.

“No, thank you.”

“Okay.” Hunk cleared his throat “Then I’ll let you get settled in. I’ll come get you for dinner.”

Shay smiled, her entire face lighting up. “Thank you, Hunk.”

Hunk returned her smile, and nodded. He turned and left the room, the door hissing shut behind him. He leaned against the door for a moment, to let his heart calm down. He was happy she was on the ship, and that they would get to spend time together, but, at the same time…she was just too cute. Hunk smiled at himself, and pushed himself off the door, heading towards the kitchen.

“Hey buddy”

Hunk turned to see Lance heading down a hall towards him, smile on his face. He stopped walking and returned the smile.

“Lance, my bud. How goes?”

Hunk was a worrier. He knew that he was. He had always been that way, and nothing, not even being a hero, would change that. He was worse when it came to Lance, his oldest, and, frankly, most fragile friend. Well, had been. That time on the Balmera, and the whole new boyfriend thing, had done wonders for Hunk’s favourite bromigo. The changes Hunk saw in Lance, hell, even the changes in Keith, warmed his heart to the very core.

“Came looking for you, as it so happens. Keith is off with Shiro and” Lance rubbed at his neck, eyes downcast “I would rather not, and came to see what my bestest bud was up to.”

“Thinking about getting dinner started. I wanted Shay’s first day as an official member to be the best.”

Lance grinned at him “That’s a good idea. Can I do anything to help?”

Hunk considered a few moments “I could use help chopping veg. If you want to, that is.”

Lance’s face lit up “Yes. Please.”

 

Hunk led Lance to the kitchen, and began preparing the menu for the evening. True to his word, Hunk had Lance chopping vegetables, or, what were probably vegetables. They were tasty, and complimented the rest of the meal, so, Hunk didn’t really are much what they were.

The two sat in the kitchen for hours, just cooking and chatting. Hunk had missed his best friend. He loved Pidge like a little sister, and having Matt around had been great, but there was nothing like his best friend to make Hunk feel the warm and fuzzies. Since the great arrival to space, and becoming a defender of the universe, Hunk had lost touch with Lance, more so than he wanted to admit. Sure, it hadn’t been just his fault, but he should have remembered Lances…issues. Been more attentive.

Been a better friend.

To be fair, they had been really busy, what with that whole defending the universe thing, but, Hunk didn’t feel that was enough of an excuse.

“I’m really sorry.”

Lance went silent, looking at his friend, head to the side, eyebrow raised. “Huh?”

Hunk had interrupted Lance mid-story, so his confusion was to be expected. But, given the dark look that crossed his face, and the way his eyes darted to the side, Hunk was pretty sure Lance knew what he was apologizing for.

“Hunk. Buddy. It’s fine. Really.” Lance still looked down, carefully watching his hands as he cut the vegetables.

Hunk put his own knife down, and reached out to Lance, removing the knife from his hands. Finally, Lance looked up.

“It isn’t fine. I should have been there for you. I know more about…you than the others. I’m glad Keith saw what I couldn’t. What I didn’t. But it isn’t an excuse. You are my best friend, and I should have been there for you.”

Tears formed in Lance’s eyes, but he brushed them away. “You’re here for me now. And I’m here for you.” They shared a smile. “Which may be the best time for me to be here, what with the new girl on the horizon. I may be dating a dude right now, but I have my own experience with the ladies.”

Hunk burst out laughing.

“I may need that. You know I’m not great with the ladies.”

“That may have been true in the past, but, you are over the constant vomit thing, and Shay is really into you. So, you got this!”

The two of them talked about Shay, dating, and Keith while dinner finished. When it was all done, Hunk announced dinner via the intercom, and went to get Shay himself. She probably didn’t remember the way to the kitchen, and, besides, he said he would get her. What kind of gentleman would he be if he went back on his word?

He knocked at her door “Shay? I’m sure you heard-“

The door opened, which made Hunk go quiet. Shay stood there, head to the side, her large dark eyes boring into his.

“Do you really think I’m a hero?”

“What?” Hunk just stared for a few beats, the questions throwing him off. “Of course I think you’re a hero. Shay” he gently took her hand “you helped save us, who were total strangers, several times. You helped get your people to safety. You fought for what was right, not what you were told. If that doesn’t make you a hero, I don’t know what a hero is.”

“Thank you.” Shay’s wide smile lit up her face, as she looked up at him. Hunk couldn’t help but return the smile, squeezing her hand gently.

“Shall we go to dinner?”

Shay nodded, and kept her hand in his as they moved towards the kitchen.

“I’ve been using the hologram machine in my room, doing some research on both Altea and Earth, and I realized, now, that I may have assumed too many things. I apologize for that.”

Hunk opened his mouth to speak, but Shay continued on.

“I realize that our cultures are quite different.” She paused a moment, eyes flicking over to him. “Hunk, would you like to be my girlfriend?”

Hunk stopped moving, and turned to look at Shay. Her cheeks were flushed, but she was dead serious. He burst out laughing,

“Why are you laughing?” Shay asked, head tilted to the side. She didn’t look angry, but very confused.

Still smiling, he replied. “I’m sorry, I am. It’s just that…how do I explain…okay. So, you are a girl, and I’m a boy, right?”

She nodded.

“So, you would be the girlfriend, and I” he gestured to himself “would be the boyfriend.”

“I see. So, should I have asked to be your girlfriend? Is that correct?”

“Well, that isn’t wrong. Normally, a person will ask the other person to be their significant other. So, I would ask you to be my girlfriend.”

Her face lit up “I happily accept.”

“Wait-“ he paused. No, this worked out well. He wanted to wait for them to get to know each other better, and learn more about Balmeran courtship customs before asking her to date. But, technically, she had asked him. Sorta.

How would he explain that to their grandchildren?

Hunk shook his head. He was getting ahead of himself.

“Okay. Good.” He smiled. “So, hero girlfriend Shay, may I escort you to dinner?”

She beamed up at him “Yes, please.”

Hunk took her hand again, and they resumed their walk to the kitchen, where they could already hear Pidge yelling at Keith and Lance about something or other.

“Earth culture, huh? What else did you learn?”


End file.
